Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham
Plot The film is narrated who explains that Robin Hood and Little John live in Sherwood Forest, robbing from the rich and giving to the poor townsfolk of Nottingham. The Sheriff of Nottingham and his posse often try to catch the two but fail every time. Meanwhile, Prince John and his assistant Sir Hiss, arrive in Nottingham. Sir Hiss hypnotised Prince John's brother King Richard to go off on the Crusades, allowing Prince John to take the throne. Unfortunately, the prince is greedy and immature, even sucking his thumb whenever his mother is mentioned. Robin and Little John rob Prince John by disguising themselves as fortune tellers, prompting the prince to put a bounty on their heads and makes the Sheriff his personal tax collector. The Sheriff taxes Friar Tuck and a family of rabbits. However, Robin gives back some money to the rabbits, giving his hat and archery kit to the young rabbit Skippy for his birthday. Skippy and his friends test out the archery kit, but Skippy fires an arrow into the grounds of Maid Marian's castle. The children sneak inside, meeting Maid Marian and her attendant Lady Kluck. Maid Marian reveals she and Robin were childhood sweethearts but they have not seen one another for years. Friar Tuck visits Robin and Little John, explaining that Prince John is hosting an archery tournament, and the winner will receive a kiss from Maid Marian. Robin agrees to participate in the tournament disguised as a stork whilst Little John disguises himself as the Duke of Chutney to get near Prince John. Sir Hiss discovers Robin's identity but is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale. Robin wins the tournament, but Prince John exposes him and has him arrested for execution despite Maid Marian's pleas. Little John threatens Prince John leading to a fight between Robin, Little John, Maid Marian, Lady Kluck and Prince John's soldiers. In the forest, Robin and Maid Marian fall in love again as the townsfolk mock Prince John, describing him as the "Phony King of England". Enraged by the insult, Prince John triples the taxes, imprisoning most of the townsfolk who cannot pay their taxes. The Sheriff visits Friar Tuck's church to steal from the poor box, enraging Friar Tuck who is arrested too. Prince John plans to hang Friar Tuck to lure in Robin and kill him. Robin and Little John sneak in, with Little John managing to free all of the prisoners whilst Robin steals Prince John's taxes, but Sir Hiss awakens to find Robin fleeing. Chaos follows as Robin and the others try to escape to Sherwood Forest. The Sheriff corners Robin after he is forced to return to rescue a straggler, setting fire to Prince John's castle and causing Robin to leap from a tower into the moat below. Little John and Skippy watch as the moat is pelted with arrows and Robin is apparently shot and drowned, only for him to emerge unharmed after using a reed as a breathing tube. Prince John despairs and is driven into a blind rage when Sir Hiss points out his mother's castle is on fire. Later, King Richard returns to England, placing his brother and his cohorts under arrest and allows Robin and Maid Marian to be married and leave Nottingham with Little John and Skippy in tow. Characters *Larry the Cucumber (Robin Hood aka the Brave of Nottingham) *Petunia Rhubarb (Maid Marian aka Robin Hood's Wife) *Bob the Tomato (Little John aka Robin's lieutenant) *Narrator *Fib (Prince John) *Scallion 3 (Sir Hiss aka Prince John's assistant) *Mr. Lunt (The Sheriff of Nottingham) *Mom Aspragus (Mrs. Rabbit) *Junior Asparagus (Skippy) *Percy (Toby) *Laura (Sis) *Annie (Tagalong) *Madame Blueberry (Lady Cluck) *Grandpa George (Friar Tuck) *Scooter (Otto) *Dad Pea(Toby's Dad) *Dad Aspragus (King Richard) *Carrot Guards (The Wolf Hunters, Rhino Guards, Elephant Guards and Hippo Guards) *Scallion 1 (Trigger) *Scallion 2 (Nusty) *Goliath (The Crococaptain) *Pa Grape (Father Mouse) *Ma Grape (Mother Mouse) *The Peas (The Children of Nottingham #1) *American Carrots (The Children of Nottingham #2) *Charlie Pincher (Leon Merengue) *The American Peas *Villager Woman with Tan Dress and Brown Hair *Carrot Boy *Unnamed Villager Boy Pea *Unnamed Village Girl *Villager Women with Brown Dress *A Pea With Gray Hat *A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Shirt *Leo With Brown Hair Orange White Shirt and Brown Belt *A Pea With Gray Hat and Gray Scarf *Unnamed Nineveh Daughter *Carrot Men With Green Stripes Shirt Brown Rope and Brown Hair *Villager Old Man with Black Shirt *Little Sister with Brown Hair *Bob Pea *Unnamed Village Man *Leo With Blue White Shirt Brown Belt and Brown Hair *Unnamed Fly Villager *Fly Villager with Brown Raggedy Shirt *Unnamed Greece Customer Gir *Peasants *Carrot Men With Tan Shirt Brown Rope and Brown Hair *Mary with Yellow Dress *Carrot Men With Green Stripes Shirt and Brown Rope *Villager Women with Tan Dress *Mary with Blue Hood and Dress *Unnamed Carrot Shepard *Joseph With Tan Shirt *Village Man with Pink The Southmen Poor Hat and Pink The Southmen Poor Shirt *Mary with Blue Dress *Mary with Rainbow Dress *Unnamed Villager Woman *Mary *Villager Boy Pea *Citizens of Townspeople *Little Sister *Villager Women with Blue Dress *Little Nate *Carrot Men With Green Sweater *Villager Old Man With Red Sweater *Joseph *Garry Pea *Nemo Pea *Manny Pea *Unnamed Villager Old Man *Carrot Men *Villager Women with Green Dress *Crazed Jopponian *Sheep *Tom, Tod, Tim, Ted and Tad the Turnips *Mabel and Penelope (Women in the Dungeon of Despair *Miss Lewis *Apples *Cake *Ice Cream *Pancakes *Milk *Coins *Drinks *Root Beer *Checkers *Mr. Twisty Cheese Curls *Pizza *Chocolate Chip Cookies *Slushies Songs *Were Barber-brians *Chog Norrius (Instrumental) *Best Friends Forever (Instrumental) *Solid Stuff (Instrumental) *Kilts and Stilts (Instrumental) *Haman's Song (Instrumental) Trivia *Robin Hood the Brave of Nottingham is parody of Robin Hood Running Gags Silly Song *None What We Have Learned song *None They Got a Letter From *None Category:Movie Category:Episodes Category:Fanon Works Category:No Countertop Episodes Category:No Silly Songs